User blog:Stardust16/Happy 2017/Wiki Wrap Up
Well, guys, we did it! We made it to 2017! And I'd just like to thank everyone who contributed and took part in the wiki. I can't believe it was just a year or so ago this wiki was formed. And to wrap up the end of something wonderful (2016 and the wiki), I'd like to give a few shout-outs! LabRatsFan123: Okay, I wanna thank you most of all. Though we've had our disagreements, you're the head of this wiki and you play a major part in it. Without you, the wiki wouldn't have been created. Not to mention, you're a great bureaucrat and take great care of this wiki as well. EmeraldTulip: Ah, EmeraldTulip. So, I just want you to know that I typed this up on Wattpad too, but you probably won't see it and I wanted to do it again on here. You're a great admin, a fantastic friend, a wonderful writer and just an overall amazing person. When I met you, I was instantly jealous of your stories (how could I not be) and how much of an amazing writer you were. But then our friendship grew closer, we started editing each other's stories and you kinda became the Chase (the logical/reasonable) between you, Susz and I. So, just thanks for everything. Chase McFly: Oh, Chase. I remember when you came on to the Lab Rats Wiki under the name of Marty McFly. You were obsessed with Back To The Future (still are, I think) and Chase was just about your favourite character, right? We became somewhat close friends, but when EF started our friendship grew stronger. You can talk about anything and despite our different opinions of things, we're still friends. Susz13: Okay, Susz, where do I start? I met you in my second year of Fanficftion, I think it was (I'm reciting this like it was such a long time ago, but tbh, I still remember it like yesterday). At first, I wasn't too crazy about your stories, but you know what? I kept on reading them and I liked them more and more. You've grown so much as a writer and tbh, your probably the BFF (Best Fanfiction Friend) I have. We have so many of the same interests and can talk about anything. Not to mention, our fangirl sessions are pretty awesome too. :) So, thanks for that. Thanks for being my BFF and for sticking with me through everything. BionicForce: Bionicforce, you're one of the chattiest people I know. XD But hey, that's not a bad thing. We have tons of fun whether we're talking at a chat party or not. And you're also a great administrator and a great friend. We've been through so much on the wiki and you're always so postive about every situation. Bobjoe177: Bobjoe, remember when you attacked the EF wiki? Yep, that was the first day I met you. And you know what? I'm glad that happened, because if it didn't, I wouldn't of recognized you on the KC Undercover Wiki, chatted with you on multiple threads and we wouldn't of became friends. But, it happened, that day did happen and tbh, I'm kinda thankful it did. You're a part of this wiki and I'm glad you are. Annabeth and Percy: Annabeth, I know you don't come on this wiki often, but I wanted to say thanks anyway. During the time we were admin-ing on the Best Friends Whenever Wiki, it was a blast! I actually wasn't that crazy about the show when I saw Season 1, but I got more into it with Season 2. And along the way, we became really great friends. You gave ,e advice on adopting a wiki and in the process, I learned way more about the wiki tools and community than I ever could from myself or somebody else. So, thanks for that, and Happy New Year. Okay, so that's the end of this super long blog XD. Happy 2017, everybody, and try sure to make this year even better than the last! (I know I will) Category:Blog posts